Diamond's Secret
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Tres años pasaron desde que los kuran se marcharon y muchas cosas evos vampiros y nuevos enemigos.¿Cual es el secreto que esconde zero? Re-subido.


Disclaimer: vk le pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Después de tres años

Era una noche fría y dos figuras conversaban –o discutían- en una habitación.

-Ya te dije que no, Yuuki- decía el joven castaño  
-Pero Kaname, por favor ¿Por qué no podemos ir a visitar a Zero y al director Cross?- decía molesta Yuuki  
-Ni siquiera sabemos si todavía está la escuela en funcionamiento- Kaname estaba serio  
-Por favor, Kaname- Yuuki estaba punto de romper en llanto, sabía que eso funcionaria, siempre lo hacía  
-Ah- Kaname suspiro, era imposible llevarle la contraria a la mimada de su hermana, habían tenido esa discusión por lo menos 3 días seguidos- está bien, después de todo no hará mal salir de la mansión.

Yuuki al recibir la respuesta de Kaname le saltó en brazos - en verdad te lo agradezco- dijo feliz mente mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, Kaname solo se le quedaba viendo, le gustaba verla feliz, pero, el hecho de que ella quería regresar sólo para ver a Zero, porque sabía que el hecho de visitar a su padre adoptivo solo era una excusa más, le hacía sentir algo…incomodo aunque no lo demostrara, él sacrificaba su felicidad siempre por la de ella, porque eso significaba el amor ¿no?

-o-

La gran luna llena resaltaba con su gran resplandor no había mucho ruido se podía sentir la paz que habitaba aquel lugar ese lugar donde alguna vez fue la academia Cross. Había sido reconstruida nuevamente pero se podría decir que ya no tenía el mismo sistema.

Se pudo escuchar el impacto de un árbol cayendo a lo lejos que acabo con toda la tranquilidad que había hasta el momento.

-¡ ahhh increíble! tienes tan buena puntería como siempre - decía un muchacho con una expresión monótona mientras comía dulces, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de manga larga negra y bufanda blanca

-si, pero podrías tomarse un descanso- decía una joven rubia, vestía un vestido negro de tirantes, traía consigo un pequeño peluche de conejo gris  
\- pero ya es de noche Rima, ¿cuándo quieres que practique?-respondió shiki volteando a ver a la rubia  
\- cállense-ordeno una tercera voz-es hora de irnos, Cross me mando a llamar, vamos no tengo toda la noche-dijo mientras la voz desaparecía y enseguida desaparecieron los otros dos

-o-

 _Cross no ha debido de cambiar su forma de pensar sobre que los vampiros y los humanos podemos coexistir pacíficamente_ -se decía mentalmente kaname mientras veía por la ventana de la limosina, enfrente de él estaba yuuki dormida, bueno, no es como si la culpara había sido un largo viaje de la mansión hacia acá, debido al temor de ser atacados, ellos se mudaron hasta Londres pero ahora que habían vuelto se sentía tranquilo. A lado de él se encontraba Aidou al parecer estaba feliz de volver a la academia lo podía presentir por el aura de florecitas alrededor suyo, en esos casi tres años no había cambiado mucho que digamos, seguía siendo aquel niño de cuando antaño. Alado de yuuki se encontraba Ruka anteriormente enamorada de kaname al ver que no podía estar juntos debido a yuuki se rindió pero eso no cambiaba que le fuera fiel, A lado de ella se encontraba Kain y por último a lado de Aidou estaba Seiren. Dentro de la limosina había un silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo más bien agradable.  
-Kaname-sama- le llamo Ruka, rompiendo así el silencio-¿En verdad es seguro volver ahora a la Academia?-preguntó como siempre seria  
-Sí, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en salir por un tiempo de aquella mansión-le contesto Kaname, aun viendo por la ventana del auto  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte Ruka, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con cualquier enemigo-le menciono Akatsuki  
-Aun así me preocupa, no tenemos la certeza de que Kiryu Zero se encuentre ahí, y en caso de que fuera así el prometió que la próxima vez que viera a Yuuki-sama la mataría- al parecer Ruka no se encontraba contenta con poner en peligro a Yuuki y Kaname tenía una ligera idea del porqué.  
-No hay porque temer, yo defenderé a Yuuki-sama con mi vida si es necesario-esta vez la que intervino fue Seiren  
-Esta bien- terminó por mencionar Ruka en un susurro.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Kaname se quedaba pensando, Zero, al parecer aún no lo agradaba la idea de volver a toparse con aquel sujeto.

-o-

Estaba amaneciendo, se podía ver la academia Cross en paz pero algo era diferente parecía como si un aura de presión se hiciera presente.

En la oficina del director Cross este no había cambiado mucho en estos casi tres años solo había remplazado esa capucha verde de antaño por una capucha grande de color grisáceo. Se encontraba este sentado en su silla tomando una taza de café cuando de tocaron la puerta

-adelante-contesto kaien-tres figuras entraron por la puerta, primero rima después de ella entro shiki y al final otro joven

\- ¡ichiruuu hijooo miooooo!-gritando el director se abalanzo al muchacho el cual lo recibió sin oponer resistencia seguramente ya acostumbrado a todo el melodrama

\- ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirle que deje de actuar de esa forma padre?-pregunto ichiru

-ichiru vamos no seas cruel-chillaba Cross- ya hasta te pareces a Zero

El peliblanco solo lo miro cansadamente, aquel hombre lo había adoptado hace años, pero no por eso hacia mas llevadero el asunto de que era una verdadera plasta cuando se lo proponía- ¿solo para eso me has llamado?-el joven le dedico una mirada más que molesta - …..me voy- ichiru se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- de acuerdo de acuerdo- cross suspiro- te diré que es lo que pasa-dijo kaien sentándose nuevamente haciendo que ichiru se sentara enfrente de el

Mientras tanto rima y shiki que se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí durante ese pequeño momento familiar se pusieron uno a cada lado de ichiru-y bien que es lo que pasa-pregunto ichiru con aire de serenidad

\- yuki y kaname kuran junto con los demás que los siguieron después de la guerra regresaran a la academia

Ichiru había fruncido el entrecejo- con que regresaran- él odiaba a los Kuran, no solo por haber sido los responsables de la muerte de Shizuka, sino también por haberle roto el corazón a su hermano mayor. Odiaba cualquier cosa que dañara a su familia.

-¿cuándo regresaran?-pregunto

-están en camino, supongo que será hoy en la noche

\- bueno ¿y que se supone que quieres haga?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, sabia porque su nuevo padre le había llamado

-bueno es tu deber recibirlos-Ichiru permaneció unos segundos en silencio cuando comenzó de nuevo a hablar

-les has comentado algo acerca de lo que ha pasado con -no-interrumpió kaien al más joven- no les eh dicho absolutamente nada, no te preocupes,- le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, sabía lo que pasaría cuando los kuran y sus seguidores llegaran y el quería presenciar eso- ellos apenas saben que la escuela todavía esta

\- ya veo

-bueno creo que eso es todo, sus papeles ya están arreglados y sus habitaciones listas no te preocupes por nada

\- si no me dirás nada más me retiro. Padre-dijo mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta al instante rima y shiki lo siguieron saliendo de la oficina.

Apenas salieron el hombre detrás del escritorio se derrumbó-Solo espero que todo esté bien – susurraba mientras tomaba un foto enfrente de el – desearía que todo fuera justo como antes….¿no lo crees, Yagari?- decía mientras alzaba la vista hacia una esquina de la habitación

– jej ni que lo digas, pero lo hecho, hecho esta- susurraba un voz mientras salía de las penumbras

– y dime ¿en que grupo pondrás a esas sanguijuelas?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras prendía un cigarrillo

\- ¿no es obvio?...la clase jewel –decía con una sonrisa –

Yagari se le había quedado viendo- quien viera a kaien cross queriendo desatar una pelea

-Pero que cosas tan horribles dices, ¿me creerías capaz de algo así? ¡Eres muy cruel yagari!- dijo el director con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-sí, ¿o me dirás que es mentira y solo fue coincidencia que quisieras ponerlos justamente en "esa" clase?- de un momento a otro en el cual Cross no supo cuando paso el oji azul se encontraba sonriendo a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro

-um…entonces-susurraba el rubio mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro del sensei- ¿me dirás que no querías eso?- decía con una dulce e inocente sonrisa mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el rostro del otro

-bueno creo que será entretenido- mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- pero te advierto si esos chupa sangre le hacen daño a Zero ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme de exterminarlos así sean sangre pura

Ah- los ojos del director estaban muy abiertos mientras se separaban del profesor – no te preocupes no le harán nada, como si alguien pudiera dañarlo ahora, y si ese fuera el caso creo que nadie te detendría

-bien- sonrio- me tengo que ir a una misión, vuelvo mañana en la mañana para las clases, no quiero estar aquí cuando la bomba explote

¿Ah?- Cross que se había quedado viendo cómo se marchaba de repente sintió un click en su cabeza, ese bastardo lo dejaría solo con sus hijos y kurans- ¡Yagarii!

-Oye ichiru ¿está bien que vuelvan? –Pregunto shiki-es decir la última ves que estuvieron aquí no hicieron otra cosa más que dar problemas

-está bien ellos no me interesan, dudo que causen algún problema

-si tú lo dices, pero recuerda, que todos nosotros le somos fieles a él- decía la rubia sonriendo

-lose-dijo mientras se detenía haciendo que al instante los otros dos jóvenes se detuvieran-hablando de él, ire a visitarlo-dijo mientras se iba por otro pasillo dejando a rima y shiki solos

\- ne shiki ¿crees que este bien que kaname y yuki regresen? Eso podría traernos problemas-decía rima preocupada mientras veía como el peliblanco desaparecía de su vista

-está bien, no te preocupes, ya lo escuchaste los kuran ahora para todos nosotros no son más que un cero a la izquierda por decirlo así, si están vivos o no a él ya no le interesa –shiki abrió una bolsa de papas -además para eso estamos todos nosotros

-si tienes razón-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria seguida por shiki.

* * *

Bueno mis amores quiero aclarar, esto no es plagio ya que originalmente la historia es mía, solo tuve uno que otro problema con mi cuenta, bueno ya había subido esta historia así que solo corregí algunas cosas,espero les guste y las sugerencias son bienvenidas, este proyecto estaba algo abandonado pero decidí subirlo, si quieren que lo continué -que deberían porque esta sensualon .3. - dejen un sensual reviews. Los amito:DD

y les agradezco a las 3 personitas que habían dejado comentarios hace años

P.d. si hay faltas de ortografía lo lamento pero solo di una revisión rápida a los anteriores escritos


End file.
